After the Battle
by PurimPopoie
Summary: After the final battle of the Kalos League, some questions linger in the heart of a performer. Oneshot.


**Okay, an explanation.**

 **I'm still working on the ending of ABC's, but I've experienced a few delays. First, I was sick two weeks ago. Second, I was on vacation last weekend (And I wasn't going to interrupt visiting a friend to work on a fanfic), and third... well, the Kalos League happened. Spoilers, by the way.**

 **I wanted to work on ABC's, but some of the best writing advice I'd ever gotten said "write what haunts you". So whatever you keep thinking about, even when you're trying to work on other things... that's what you should be writing about. And since this has been sort of a thing recently..**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. (This author's note is almost as long as this oneshot!)**

* * *

In the end he had lost.

Despite all his boasts, claims to the contrary during the tournament, and even his outlook after losing the final match, Ash Ketchum had lost the Kalos League. Granted, Serena though, 2nd is an incredible finish, and no one would be disappointed with finishing 2nd in a huge tournament like the Lumiose Conference in ordinary circumstances.

But this was no ordinary trainer. This was _Ash Ketchum_ she was thinking about. The wily veteran who had persevered through _hundreds_ of battles, and those were just the ones Serena herself was witness to. From the stories he had shared on their journey together, he had gone on _hundreds_ of adventures, in places across the globe. This wasn't even his first Pokémon League!

But each of them ended the same way this one did. In his defeat. And although Ash himself seemed to be fine with things, carelessly chatting with Tierno, Trevor, and Clemont after the battle ended as he waited for his Pokémon to be healed, the Pokémon Performer stood back, her mind sharply analyzing each move he made, each smile he gave, each word he said. And they seemed like they were completely bare of any malice or anger.

He had lost and he was okay with it.

Serena mulled these thoughts over as she stood, waiting. She knew Ash would need to go this way to reach the field for the closing ceremony (and as the runner up, he was expected to be there), and so she hoped to ask him several questions when she had a chance to speak with him privately.

Looking up, she finally saw Ash hustling down the hallway, Pikachu on his shoulder. He seemed to just catch sight of her, and his eyes widened in confusion as he came to a stop in front of her, taking in the completely downcast expression on her face. "Serena, what's wrong?" he asked. "Why aren't you in the stands with Clemont and the others?"

The girl sighed, unable to meet his gaze. "Ash, there's… I just wanted to ask you something."

Ash sighed, but crossed his arms tensely, looking the girl over. "What did you wanna ask me, Serena? It must be important if it couldn't wait."

She shook her head. "I don't know if it's important but…" she started, her lips curling into a frown. "What I mean is… Ash, are you okay with how things turned out?"

Ash furrowed his brow. Now it was his turn to frown. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you _lost_ ," she said, the words hanging in the air for a moment. "You worked really hard, all during your journey through Kalos – I saw it, I was there the whole time – and you and your Pokémon tried your best…" Serena felt herself becoming more and more emotional as she continued. She felt her eyes wavering as the tears began to pool, threatening to run down her cheeks. "But… you didn't win. You couldn't make it. And you were just… chitchatting with the others earlier, like it didn't matter! Don't you feel… upset? Sad? Anything?"

Ash saw the sadness, confusion, and disillusionment building up in his friend, and he put his hands on her shoulders, causing her to focus on him. "Oh, Serena… of course I'm upset I lost."

"You… are…?" Serena stuttered out, her eyes still watering. "But then…?"

Ash stared into her blue eyes, but he only saw his reflection. If he was younger, less experienced, he probably would be reacting just as Serena seemed to predict he would. But he didn't see the young boy who lost because he couldn't control his Charizard. He saw a confident, experienced young man, one well on his way to greatness. It made him crack a grin.

"Just because I'm upset that I lost, doesn't mean I've gotta shut down, ya know?" he said, giving her a kind-hearted smile. "It's just like I told you after the Master Class. Even after I lose, I just think about the next battle. My next step. The next adventure."

"But, what about your dream?" Serena asked, shaking her head. "What about becoming a Pokémon Master? Since you lost… that means you haven't reached your dreams yet…" It wasn't making any sense to her.

At that, Ash just laughed. "Of course I haven't reached 'em yet! It's not like winning the Kalos League would've made me a Pokémon Master!" He took his hands off her shoulders and took a step back. "My dream's _way_ bigger than just one competition, Serena. This was just the next step, you know? And after this, I'll take another step."

The performer calmed down a bit at his words. "But…" she said, doubts once again rising, "you don't have anything to show for all your hard work." In the back of her mind, she thought about how Palermo had given her a card, and an offer to train her to greater heights. Hardly a pity consolation prize for reaching the top of the Master Class, just short of Kalos Queen Aria herself.

Ash just shook his head. "Serena, I have a ton to show for it! Not just the Pokémon I met and made my partners here in Kalos, but also all the amazing adventures we've had! I've learned that it's not enough just to believe in my Pokémon and to train them with love and care. I have to understand just the kind of struggles they go through, see things through their eyes. That's how I became Greninja, by both of us focusing our wills together. That's how I helped Hawlucha, by not changing what he liked about himself. That's how I helped Goodra save his homeland, by drawing out the strength he already had." He paused, chuckling. "I could go on about the others, but I think you get it."

This got a giggle from Serena. "You're right… Sorry, Ash." She said, smiling. "I guess it's just like you said. Nothing you ever do-"

"-is a waste of time," Ash finished. "I've become a lot stronger in Kalos. I've learned more about understanding and working with my Pokémon. This experience is definitely something I'll never forget, trust me."

Serena placed a hand over the blue ribbon on her chest. "I hope so… I know this journey with you… changed my entire life." Her cheeks were a crimson-pink now as she looked at him, her faith restored. "I just thought that the whole thing might have made you doubt yourself, but I guess the only one doubting was me, wasn't it?"

Ash put one hand on one of Serena's shoulders again. "It's alright, Serena. Thank you for worrying about how I felt. But I'm okay. I'm really happy about how things turned out."

Feeling this close to him just made Serena's face redder, and brought a small, shy smile to her lips. "Ash…"

Down the hall, the blaring of the music, signaling the start of the closing ceremony, flooded past them. Ash stepped back and adjusted his hat. "I've gotta run. We'll talk more after the ceremony, okay?"

With those words (and a thumbs up from the silent Pikachu), Ash bolted off past Serena, racing down the hallway.

Serena watched him for a moment, running her fingers through her hair. "Oh Ash…" she whispered. "No matter what happens… no matter what roadblocks are in your way, you're always _always_ moving forward. That's what I…" She paused, giggling to herself as her inner-most emotions rose to the fore. "…I'll talk to him after the ceremony."


End file.
